Shall we dance?
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Una simple tarea de baile para Roy parecía imposible, pero teniendo de maestro a alguien como Marth, seguro podía aprender una cosa o dos acerca de mover sus pies...o sus manos.


**Hello!**

 **Nuevamente les traigo un fanfic, pero esta vez con unos personajes que jamás he tratado; por lo que es mi primera vez caracterizándolos c:**

 **Sugerencias aceptadas, estilo de escritura deteriorado por el tiempo, dont mind(?)**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

Roy nunca pensó en verse inmerso en una situación así, que requiriera tanto esfuerzo sicológico y cansancio excesivo, y es que desde la guerra pasada en la que salió victorioso junto a sus aliados, este había sido su segundo mayor desafío.

—Concéntrate.

Paso en falso, desliz y... ¡Paf!

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo un poco adolorido.

Se levantó sin hacer mayor escándalo. No, jamás le diría al "Rey héroe" el fuerte dolor en sus posaderas.

—Me alegro. —Dijo Marth con amabilidad, sonriéndole a su pupilo.

En eso se había convertido Roy en los últimos quince minutos. En el arte de la espada ambos eran rivales incomparables, más esto no era algo de destreza o fuerza, muchos menos de inteligencia excesiva. No, se trataba de algo más temido por la mayoría de los hombres...¡Coordinación!

—Estás progresando bien, al menos ahora puedes mantener la postura por más tiempo. —Marth, siempre con nobleza señalando los mejores puntos del lamentable desempeño de Roy, quien solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa leve.

Hasta él sabía lo lento que se estaba desenvolviendo.

—No hace falta que seas tan amable, sólo tengo que esforzarme más. —Decidido, le hizo un gesto a la orquesta para que tocaran otra pieza melódica.

Otro sufrimiento comenzaba con la nota "Mi" que hacía juego con la risita del peliazul ante las agallas de su compañero. Sin embargo, definitivamente le apoyaría.

—Mirada al frente y sonrisa galante. —Ordeno Marth con autoridad.

Se hallaban uno al lado del otro con una distancia considerable entremedio. Bailaban con parejas imaginarias en sus brazos. Marth llevaba el compás perfectamente, Roy algo a destiempo y a veces muy adelantado; no lograba estabilizarse.

El Rey héroe no sólo recibió lecciones de esgrima, sino también de danza, historia, letras, geografía y muchas otras disciplinas. Mientras tanto, Roy carecía de varias características de Marth, debido a la tierna edad con la que tuvo que integrarse al campo de batalla. Ahora hubiese apreciado tener la sutileza de su amigo, pues su compromiso estaba próximo a llevarse a cabo y su futura esposa no estaría contenta si bailaba sola en frente de todo el pueblo, mucho menos si él hacía el ridículo por tener dos pies izquierdos.

Un, dos, tres...un, dos, tres...Giro y...¡PAF! Los ojos de Marth se mantuvieron cerrados unos segundos extras, como si un árbol hubiese sido el derribado.

—Joven Roy, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó Marth. Las primeras tres veces le ofreció la mano para levantarse, pero Roy le hizo entender después que él solo podía reponerse, tal vez por la expresión avergonzada en su rostro o por ese "ESTOY EXCELENTEMENTE" con voz hostil que le hicieron sentir que perdería su mano si se la ofrecía nuevamente.

—Falta de equilibrio, lo arreglaré pronto. —Otra de las 42 frases de Roy para excusarse. Y es que el equilibrio que ocupaba al luchar era diferente al que debía ocupar ahora, pues el centro de gravedad era compartido por su pareja imaginaria que nada de peso le aportaba.

Nuevamente se levantó y dirigió el gesto a la orquesta para otra tortuosa pieza.

Comenzó la melodía con suavidad, envolviendo su cabeza llena de "Un, dos, tres" en más confusión musical para exprimir sus capacidades. Cerró sus ojos, colocando una mueca de hastío ante la falta de habilidad. Suspiró y procedió a posicionar sus manos para el baile: La izquierda en la "cintura" de su ficticia pareja y la derecha imitando la acción de sostener su mano.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos y su sorpresa fue encontrar un par azulino al frente suyo. La figura antes dominada por el aire ahora estaba siendo llenada por la existencia de Marth y su pareja nunca más fue ficticia.

La inocencia del pelirrojo era tal que se ruborizó de golpe ¿Cómo podía estar él tocando de esa manera a una persona como Marth? Enseguida quitó su mano de la cintura del peliazul y trató de apartarse, cosa que no completó al ser él mismo arrastrado por la cintura hacia su compañero y sujetado de una de sus manos libres.

La sonrisa amable de Marth le inundó cálidamente, entendiendo que el Rey Héroe aceptaba este baile con su persona y que no había nada malo en ello. Y es que no hacían falta palabras para una persona tan atenta como su compañero, había entendido bien que esta pieza musical sería de ellos, mas no por ello dejaba de avergonzarse notoriamente.

—Yo...—Estaba en blanco. Tan sólo la música resonaba entre los dos; no estaba seguro de si agradecerle, disculparse o simplemente callarse.

—Lo estás haciendo excelente. —Halagó Marth con humildad, sabiendo los sentimientos de incomodidad que su compañero albergaba.

Juntos bailaron en lo que un espectador romántico catalogaría como "Velada mágica".

La diferencia de altura los hacía una pareja dinámica al bailar, pues Marth (haciendo el papel de galán) podía dirigir el baile libremente y Roy (haciendo de damisela), al tener una estatura menor, era liviano y grácil.

Un, dos, tres... Un, dos, tres... Giro y...

—¡...!

Roy esperaba estamparse contra el suelo, pero en vez de eso fue alzado por la cintura para dar una vuelta, embelleciendo el baile con el giro de su larga capa. Finalmente regresaron sus pies a la tierra al tiempo que el compás continuaba.

—¡Marth! —Gruñó con enojo al ser despojado de su masculinidad de esta manera, ¡Y sin previo aviso!

Una risa leve y ojos de mar alegre fueron suficientes para apaciguar su enojo.

—Lo lamento, Roy. No pude resistirme. —Pronunció mientras continuaban bailando. —Eres una talentosa bailarina, si te hace sentir mejor. —Dijo sin intención burlona (No a simple vista al menos)

Si pudiese haberle escupido fuego, lo hubiese hecho. Aunque claro, luego se hubiese arrepentido. Marth era demasiado bueno como para querer burlarse de él, más de una manera irónica. Además... ¡Le había halagado!

De esta manera, Roy aprendió a bailar exitosamente para el final del día. Lástima que lo hizo en el papel de dama, lo cual era completamente inútil para su matrimonio puesto que él era el novio, no la novia.

Bueno... Él mismo no consideraba haber desperdiciado su día cuando miraba los pasos fuertes y elegantes de Marth al bailar, era tal y como verlo luchar. Siempre podría considerar otra clase de matrimonio, con otra clase de persona. Tal vez una con sonrisa de miel y ojos de mar.

* * *

 **Fic escrito en una hora! Eso explica la calidad china(?)**


End file.
